Daddy two-point-zero
by TW-addict
Summary: AU OC: "What do you mean without me?" Stiles asked in shock, "you don't think I would be interested if you had a baby before we met?" "I'd put a bet on it" - Stiles' 'it wouldn't change a single thing' line about how he would still fall in love with Kayla, regardless of if she had baby Mia or not. A story of how they fall in love, just in a different turn of events- stepdaddyStiles
1. Chapter 1 - The beginnings of a family

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me, like ever ha. Anyways this little AU was an idea by BlueGreen216 and I loved the idea so just had to write it haha hope you like x**

Bored. He was so damn _bored_. Scott had ditched him to go on some 'group date' or whatever – yeah like _that_ would be fun – and he was alone. All by himself. Abandoned.

Okay maybe a bit dramatic but Scott was his best friend. As in one of his only friends. So yeah, when he was unavailable, Stiles got bored. Really. And that usually ended in Stiles doing something stupid and racing to cover up whatever he had done before his dad found out. Or lying straight to his dad's face. Both of which he was reasonably good at.

He turned a corner, gripping the steering wheel as he cruised along a residential street, just a few streets away from his, letting his eyes wander but he soon whipped his head at the sight of a familiar face, slamming on the brakes and skidding to an ungraceful stop.

Huh… maybe that was a bit too obvious and needy. He should've just done a U-turn.

"Uh… hey Kayla" he greeted with an awkward smile, winding down his window and trying not to act like a creepy stalker, "I didn't know you lived here. And by that I mean near me. Because I live nearby. Total coincidence I'm sure – b-but a nice one" he rambled, internally kicking himself – dammit Stilinski, "For me, but-but not in a weird way, in a friend way-because we're friends. Sort of. I think. I'm just gonna shut up now"

He was fully prepared to slam the jeep into reverse and high tail it the fuck out of there but her amused laugh drew him back in, like a bee to pollen, and he just squinted at her, raising a hand to the back of his neck to scratch at the uncomfortably warm skin.

"I've known you for a day but you're way more bearable than some of the other assholes so yeah, I'll settle for friends" she joked, sitting cross legged on the grass in her front, "you got ditched by Scott huh?"

"Yup. I'm the ditchable friend" he nodded, switching off the engine, "and you didn't change your mind about going huh? Lydia can be quite convincing"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" Kayla smiled a little as he slipped out of the jeep, trying to act cool and calm and ended up tripping on the sidewalk, his blush deepening.

"Oh a-and why's that?"

It was only then he realised in front of her was a small mat and laying atop that was a bundle of blankets, a baby sleeping peacefully wrapped up from the nippy night air.

"Oh cool – you babysitting?"

She gave a small one shouldered shrug as he lopped over, standing awkwardly in front of her, "something like that"

Okay so not babysitting at all – man he could really dig himself in deep huh?

"Little sister?" He asked, managing to flail his way down opposite her, folding his long lanky legs underneath him.

"… Not exactly…" she murmured, green eyes casting down to the sleeping baby, her hand reaching out to gently stroke her fingers through the thin wispy dark hair, a small smile tugging at her lips, "but she likes sleeping under the stars, always calms down her crying fits – and trust me, there's a lot" she joked, smiling widely as she met his gaze again, "so what you up to?"

"Trying to stay out of trouble" he answered with a smirk, starting to relax, "my dad's still pissed that I went out hunting for half a body" and as soon as he said that, neon signs yelling 'SHIT' flashed across his mind, "crap, sorry, your cousin… dammit – no I didn't mean that, no swearing around the little one, my bad, I'm sorry" he rambled, face darkening even redder, "please don't tell her mom I swore around her by the way, I don't want to be responsible for her first word being a cuss"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed" Kayla laughed, gently reaching out to pick up the sleeping baby, cradling her back into her chest, "and I doubt her mom will mind" her eyes twinkled, like she knew something he didn't.

"Okay so… not to sound suspicious or anything but who exactly does the baby belong to?" he wondered out loud, "because if this is some kind of kidnapping thing I don't want to be involved. My dad will kill me"

She chuckled lightly, softly swaying the baby from side to side, "she's not kidnapped Stiles. And her name's Mia. Mia Hale"

His eyes widened a little – another Hale? Oh gosh, and he meant that in the fondest way possible. As long as this one didn't have teeth.

"She's not Derek's is she?" he asked lowly, casting a nervous glance around, "because, no offense, but poor kid"

"She's not Derek's" Kayla confirmed with an amused look in his direction, "she's uh… she's…" she trailed off, sending him a careful look like she wasn't sure what came out of her mouth would have a particularly good reaction from him, "she's my daughter"

And that was when he choked.

Daughter?

 _Daughter?_

As in her _**baby?**_

Oh god...

His eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little, "you have a _baby?"_

"Okay, no need to make it sound like a crime" she joked lightly but Stiles could see her guard going up immediately and in that second he felt like upper crap – yeah, way to be judgemental Stilinski. She had probably had enough of that already.

"… S-Sorry" he spluttered, "I was just… surprised. A little. I didn't think you… or expected… because your body is amazing-oh _god_ , not like that, I just meant it doesn't look like you-or-that you-because you're very well toned- _damn_ … okay never-mind" he whispered the last part, "I'm going to go bury myself in a hole and never come out-"

But before he could stand up she reached out, wrapping her dainty hand around his arm and gently guided him back down to the grass, shaking her head.

"Relax Stilinski" she advised, "and it's chill, don't get your panties in a twist"

He blew out a long breath, collapsing back down and staring at her nervously but she didn't look put out, just amused at his embarrassed ramblings.

"I just… I wouldn't have guessed you had a baby because… no… signs…" he whispered the last part, "but uh… congrats"

"Thanks" she laughed, "and through all that nonsense ramblings I did hear a compliment about my body being pretty smoking hot so I've gotta take what I can get" she chuckled, "three months ago I resembled more of an elephant. Big feet. Big belly. And hella grumpy. It's nice to know I've gotten my allure back"

Yup. One hundred percent got it back – but he couldn't imagine it ever being gone, even if she was lugging around a bump as big as Kansas. Oh god, _shut up_ Stilinski.

He let out a small awkward laugh, curious brown eyes flitting down to the still sleeping baby in her arms, her body wrapped up in a light green blanket, "so uh-heh… she's… she's really cute"

Takes after her mom.

No seriously Stiles, _shut up_.

"Well, yeah… she's my kid" Kayla answered totally honestly, "and you're still looking a little freaked out"

"Me? I'm not-not freaked out. Why would I be freaked out? That's-no-heh… you have a baby" he added, "you birthed a _real life_ baby"

"Yup, through my vagina and everything" she laughed, totally amused and unfazed by his shocked and fumbly behaviour, "Usually happens because of sex, y'know, the sperm and the egg thing – should I go into more detail or do you think you've got it now?" she teased jokingly and he blushed even more, his voice sticking in the back of his throat.

"Heh uh… n-no I got it, definitely got it" he spluttered, "but uh, where's the dad?" he asked without even thinking and cringed as her eyes darkened a little, her stare dropping to her baby and just like that he knew her walls had gone up again.

Dammit, why did he always have to put his foot in things?

"Oh god, no I'm sorry, that's a really super personal question that you _definitely_ don't have to answer. You're right, I've only known you a day and after this you're probably thinking a day too long right?"

Her lips quirked, slowly lifting her stare to meet his flustered one, "Stiles, you really need to relax" she advised, "I'm not going to bite your head off" always a plus "In fact you're the first person I've told since I got here"

"Uh… why?"

She shrugged, adjusting little Mia again in her grip, "I dunno… I'm not ashamed if that's what you think. I could never be ashamed of her… I guess I just needed a day with no judging looks, no questions, just a day to settle back here again"

And he had screwed everything up. Go Stilinski.

"I'm sorry" he apologised again, "seriously you don't have to tell me anything. I don't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding" she smiled gently, "and to answer your earlier question… the dad doesn't want anything to do with her" she said sadly and his heart clenched, "he thought, and I quote 'how do I know that bastard child is mine you easy little slut' and a few other choice words I probably shouldn't say" she added with a forced smile, "which is ridiculous because I know he knows she's his, he's the only person I ever…" she trailed off, taking in a deep breath, "… I just don't think he was ready to admit it to himself"

"Well he's a dick" Stiles immediately claimed, feeling this well of anger surge through his veins, hating this guy already, "I'm sure he was involved in the whole baby-making part too"

"Yup, wherever-whenever he wanted" she murmured under her breath, thinking he didn't hear but he did, loud and clear, "the point is he's not a nice guy. Not when I knew him anyway. And well, the rest is obvious. Pregnant at fifteen, named the town skank and abandoned by half the people I could stand to be around. It's worse than a bloody soap opera" she tried to joke but he could tell it was hard, a sad glint shining in her gaze.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, for what he didn't know, "you didn't deserve all that"

"… but you barely know me" she whispered, "why would you stick up for me? I'm a single mom still in highschool"

"And?" he asked, "so what, you had a baby" he shrugged, still not over the shock but knowing that didn't matter, not really, "it's not the end of the world – plus she's adorable" he added with a laugh, "whatever people thought or will think shouldn't matter and uh-" he cast his gaze down to Mia who she was still cradling, absentmindedly bobbing her affectionately, "-you seem like a natural"

She smiled at the praise, "thanks Stiles… I uh… I didn't know how much I needed that compliment"

"And hey-" he held his arms out like a sudden bright idea had just rained down upon him, "-if you ever need company when you're looking after her I'm probably free. In fact I'm pretty much free all the time now. Scott has officially ditched me for a girl"

She laughed at his sulky tone, the sound making Stiles feel all warm and tingly inside, "you would willingly help look after a two and a half month old? Wow" she mumbled, "there is definitely more to you than meets the eye Stilinski"

"… I'm guessing that's a compliment?"

"Definitely a compliment" she nodded, "thank you… not to sound like a broken record but being a single mom is harder than I thought. People tend to run away from me now, not come willingly. It gets lonely sometimes" and he sensed her honesty, how she was opening up a little to him and he felt so damn sad at everything that had happened to her, "but please tell me you've seen star wars - I cannot have a friend that doesn't watch star wars _at least_ one a month"

He gaped at her, his eyes widening, _"oh my god_ you've seen star wars? I think I just fell in love with you" he joked before realising what he had said and blushed, floundering a little.

But she just chuckled, always finding the humour in every situation, "… then I probably shouldn't say her middle name is Skywalker" and he gaped even more, his jaw literally dropping.

"You named your baby _Mia Skywalker Hale?"_

Oh wow, he was in love. For sure.

She shrugged in amusement, "I had just pushed a nine-pound baby through my vagina. Blame the gas and air"

* * *

"Hey Stiles, want to practice lacrosse after school?" Scott asked, shutting his locker and cocking an eyebrow at him, "I could do with the confidence boost" and Stiles just glared back.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he grumbled, "and I can't, I offered to stay with the Kayla later when the midwife comes around. I don't know, something to do with updating medical records for Mia or something, new state and all" he shrugged, "sorry"

"…Hmmm" and he glanced up to see Scott smirking at him, "isn't that job usually for the dad or another family member?"

"Mia's dad's a jackass and Kayla's mom's outta town" he answered immediately, "and I don't know why you're smirking, I'm being a good friend. This is what good friends do"

"Okay Stiles" Scott chuckled, "you've just been spending a lot of time with her recently is all"

"Yeah… because we're _friends_ " he answered in a 'duh' tone, "if you had a midwife visit I would come with you too"

Scott just cocked an eyebrow, "hopefully not"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Look I just don't want to leave her by herself. Being a single mom is hard, plus it doesn't help any that people are still talking about it like it's the most disastrous thing in the world. I just… want to make sure they're both okay"

Scott's smile deepened until he was full blown grinning, showing his dimples, "just admit it, you totally like her"

"What-no" he shook his head, " _no_ , we're friends"

"You think she's hot"

"Well yeah, she's flipping _smoking"_ he exclaimed, "but we're friends, as in we have a mutual friendly liking of each-other, don't look into it"

"You want to kiss her"

"Scott, shut up"

* * *

"Yeah, she's been good" Kayla nodded in response to the midwife's question, folding her arms and keeping a close eyes on Mia as the midwife handled her, Stiles just standing there awkwardly, "sleeping okay, definitely nothing wrong with her lungs judging by how loud she screams, she even does this cute thing when she sees people, like she's trying to pout… I actually think Lydia may have taught her that"

"Feeding alright? No problems with latching onto the nipple?"

Okay _what?_

His eyes widened, snapping his head between the two in shock.

"Nope" Kayla shook her head, "she guzzles until she's full which takes a while. I'm pretty sure her stomach is a bottomless pit"

"Be careful not to overfeed" the midwife warned, "too much breast milk or formula can expand their stomach or overload their digestive tract with too many nutrients"

"I know how to feed my daughter thank you very much" Kayla's tone was clipped and defensive, her eyes narrowing, "I've been doing it for the last three months"

Oh… _burn_.

Stiles just smirked behind his hand at the midwife's shocked look, trying not to burst into laughter.

"… Well she seems healthy and her weight is within average limits" the midwife smiled, lifting up Mia off the scales, "How are you healing?"

The smirk was soon washed away from his face as he flushed, a surprised squeak leaving his throat but Kayla just shot him a confused look, like she didn't understand why he suddenly tensed up and started acting like a spaz.

He had known her for two weeks – a little premature to start talking about, uh, certain private areas.

"Fine" she shrugged, "it took about a month or so for the pain to completely disappear but the doc I had back in Louisiana said that was natural for a third degree tear"

"Third degree?" he whispered, leaning over a little to Kayla, "is that bad?"

"A little I guess" she shrugged, "stitches in the vagina aren't a very pleasant experience"

"Lovely image"

She smirked back, "I do my best"

"Okay, well Mia-" the midwife cooed, "-I'm going to pass you to your daddy so I can check your mommy's tummy, alright?" and immediately Stiles turned beet root red, whipping his head from side to side as if looking for someone – who, him? Daddy? _What?_

Before he had time to register what the hell had been said, the midwife had passed him a squirming Mia and he was forced to clumsily hold her to his chest, his jaw slack.

"D-D-Daddy? I'm not her-"

But the midwife didn't hear his shocked mumblings, instead turning towards Kayla as she glanced down at her notes, "it says here you had emergency surgery after haemorrhaging due to a retained placenta, is the scar healing well?"

"I guess so" Kayla nodded, shooting him an amused look at his flushed face before lifting up her top for the midwife, "it still looks a little bleh but I'm a quick healer"

And Stiles couldn't help but look, holding Mia securely to his chest as he let his eyes flit down to her stomach, a few almost unnoticeable stretch marks above her hips but what he focused on was the still reddened scar stretching across the bottom of her stomach, his eyes widening a little in shock and sympathy.

Huh… giving birth was definitely _not_ easy.

The midwife leaned down, inspecting it closely before giving Kayla and Mia a clean bill of health, packing up all her things and letting herself out, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Stiles and a not very amused Kayla, her eyes narrowing at the midwife – yup, he knew she didn't like her, probably after that comment about feeding, no doubt assuming because of her age she didn't know how to look after a baby, but honestly? Stiles couldn't think of someone better.

"Thanks for coming Stiles" she wiped the defensive look from her face as she heard the midwife's car leave the driveway, "even if it did mean you had to play daddy" she joked.

"Yeah… bit awkward that" he mumbled, "especially because I'm a virgin" and as soon as he said that he flushed an even deeper red, wishing the floor would just swallow him whole, "and I can't believe I just told you that"

"You just heard about breastfeeding and vaginal stitches, I think dropping the very obvious bomb that you're a virgin isn't the be all and end all" she laughed, "but uh… I can see why she would assume" she shrugged, "you're good with her"

"I-I am?" he asked in shock, holding Mia a little tighter and glancing down at her, smiling a little as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah" she smiled, "now you're the type of person to have a baby with, not Aiden" she laughed, breaking the tension and reaching out to squeeze his arm, "not that I was offering to have a baby with you. That one already tore me apart" she chuckled, nodding down to Mia.

"Uh t-thanks" he stumbled, "I didn't think I was very good at the whole baby thing"

"Well she loves you" Kayla smiled again and he flushed at her unwavering stare, falling headfirst into those endless pools of green, "we both do. In a purely platonic way" her eyes glistened with amusement and he honestly felt like the cat had got his tongue, a nervous sweat building on the back of his neck.

"So…" she broke the silence, obviously knowing he was a little tongue tied, "wanna watch star wars?"

"Do I want to watch-uh… _hell yeah"_

* * *

"You-you have a date?"

"Lydia forced me into it" she grumbled back, slamming her locker shut, "and what Lydia wants, Lydia gets. She's been pestering me for the last month saying things like how a baby shouldn't stop me getting some – which, btw, last thing on my mind right now" she added shamelessly as he blushed, "it's gonna be sore, and not the kind of sore like losing your virginity but like someone is sticking a razor blade up there"

"That's a little graphic"

She smirked, "sorry, does talk of my vagina embarrass you?" loving it as he flushed red.

"Immensely"

She chuckled, nudging his arm, "relax Stilinski, we're friends, friends talk like this" she reassured.

"Or you're just extremely shameless"

Because she was but most of the time he loved that – it was adorable. Oh god, did he just say adorable? Shit… he meant that platonically.

She shot him a smile, "let's stick with both"

"Oh well uh… do you want me to babysit for you?" he asked, deciding not to voice his thoughts about why he thought going on a date wasn't a good idea, probably because there weren't any good reasons and whatever he said would just make him sound extremely jealous – which he wasn't just FYI – but it was true. She was single, drop dead gorgeous and friends with _Lydia Martin_ … if that didn't scream 'datable' then he didn't know what would.

"Really?" she asked surprised, "you would do that? By yourself? You've never babysat by yourself yet"

"How hard can it be?" he forced a smile back, gently reassuring her, "it would only be a few hours right?"

"Stiles…" she trailed off, her gaze dropping and he took those few seconds to just stare at her because it was the little things that made her happy, not massive extravagant gifts or gestures, she liked simple, and he knew he just made her undeniably happy as she looked up at him with a wide grin, "you would do that for me?"

"O-Of course" he nodded jittery, her bright smile near knocking him off his feet, "me and the little rascal are best buds. Seriously, I think she's replaced Scott"

She slowed to a stop in the middle of the corridor, her smile wavering a little, "I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you, dumping my kid with you to go on a date. Because I don't really want to go on it, it sounds like a bore"

"You deserve a break" he nodded, because for this past five weeks he had never seen her slow down – she was either helping them with the alpha situation or looking after Mia – she was sixteen too, she needed some down time as well.

The only downside was it was a date. With another guy. And he hated how much he hated that.

"Well, in that case…" she trailed off, her smile widening, "I owe you big time – thank you" she added sincerely, "and the pizza's on me next time"

* * *

"I know, I know, mommy's late" he whispered, bobbing Mia up and down on his knee, holding her under the arms to keep her stable as she made adorable indistinguishable noises at him, a cute little grin pulling at her pouted lips, "and uncle Stiles really hope she isn't having sex with him because that would make uncle Stiles really jealous but don't tell your mommy that, our little secret okay?"

Mia just drooled back, her bright green eyes – only a couple of shades lighter than Kayla's – glinting mischievously and he frowned, jutting his head forward, "you're not going to tell her are you? Because I thought we were bro's, bro's don't do this to other bro's. don't you know the bro code?"

Mia let out a small giggle and he smiled, continuing to bob her on his knee – okay, so he had a soft spot for the little one, sue him.

"I guess I'll have to introduce you to 'how I met your mother' – plus, Neil Patrick Harris, total man crush"

Mia just continued to stare at him in amusement and he found himself smiling back – this kid was definitely something special and he absolutely adored her, even if he did think at first he couldn't really deal with kids.

But before he could say anything else he heard a car crunching over the gravel of Kayla's driveway and glanced up, his heart racing.

"Is that your mommy back? Oh god, what if she invites him in? crap, I didn't think this through" he rambled, standing up quickly but too quickly as the light beams from the car's headlights shone in through the window and he immediately ducked to the carpet, holding Mia securely to his chest as she giggled a little at the sudden movement.

"Sorry kid" he whispered, "top secret operation right now"

He heard the engine shut off and scurried across the floor, stumbling to his feet and hiding behind the curtain, gazing out carefully as Mia clung to his shoulder.

"I know you're hungry but I don't have the right boobs for you my friend" he whispered, "okay that's it, leave him in the car, leave him in the car" he whispered, totally spying – he wasn't going to lie – as Kayla pulled herself from the rather expensive car and just as he thought she was going to walk away the other guy, some random rich dude Lydia knew, got out the car too, following her down the path.

"Damn" he whispered, "they're probably going to end up married now"

But before they reached the door, hovering just outside the window, Kayla turned around and gave him a small smile and Stiles pressed his ear to the glass, not so subtly listening in, "well thanks I guess. It wasn't as bad as I thought"

"So you admit you like me then?"

Wow… cocky bastard.

"I said no such thing" Kayla laughed, "cocky much?"

Yup, exactly what he thought.

"So if I kiss you… what would you do?"

Please say punch him. Please say punch him. Please say punch-

"Probably kiss you back" she replied and Stiles just blew out a long calming breath, "but I have a nearly four month old who is my priority right now – not guys and certainly not you" he almost burst into laughter at that, "don't get me wrong you're hot but I meant what I said about Mia and something tells me you're not that good with kids. Sorry"

"Don't be" he laughed, "you're right, kids aren't my forte"

"So that's settled then" Kayla said definitively and he could imagine her nodding, "thanks for the date"

"Wait but uh… just out of interest… what are you looking for in a guy?"

"I'm not looking for a guy, I already said-"

"Mia is the only thing you're concentrating on, yeah I heard. But if you were wanting a guy that is?"

Stiles' ears perked up, quietly shushing Mia as she let out a delighted noise, no doubt drooling over his shirt.

"To not be a total douche" she laughed, "and good with Mia, someone I can trust to leave her with. Someone that doesn't judge my crappy situation"

"… You mean like Stilinski?"

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes bugging from his head.

"… Stiles is good with her, yes" she said carefully, "where are you going with that?"

"Nowhere, just stating a fact"

"Well don't" she said sharply, "I don't like assumptions"

"So the real reason you're just dismissing this entire date isn't because you're seeing Stilinski then?"

"No" she claimed, "he's my friend" and he was sure his heart crushed a little at that, "a really good friend that doesn't make me feel like shit because I've been branded a slut. Seriously, do you know the kind of looks I get when I drop her off at day care? Or go a walk with her in the pram? The snooty no good stuck up assholes that turn their nose down at me just because I have a baby? And do you know how crap that makes me feel? I hate hearing them call Mia a mistake because she wasn't, not to me. So yeah, you're right. Stiles does make me feel normal because never once has he treated me any different. Same with Scott, Allison, hell even Lydia doesn't talk down to me. Does that answer your question?"

"… Yes, sorry" and Stiles narrowed his eyes, "but if it makes any difference I don't think you're any of those things. I think it takes a lot of strength to be a single mom"

"Yeah… yeah it does"

"So feel free to push me away when I try and kiss you okay?" and Stiles' eyes widened, pulling back to send Mia a shocked look as if she could actually understand what the hell was going on, a feeling similar close to jealousy surging through his veins as he near enough banged his forehead on the window to look out, his nose aching from the impact and his breath fogging up the glass as he watched bug-eyed as they started making out and holy god – why the hell wasn't she stopping him?

So he did the only thing that came to his mind to break them up.

He held Mia up to the window, giving a quick rap on the glass as the guy jumped back in shock and Kayla just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sorry to break up this little mini orgy-" he shouted through the glass, "-but Kay I'm pretty sure this little munchkin needs a shot of your boobs a.s.a.p, she's been biting my finger for the last half hour"

"Dually noted" she laughed, smirking at the guy across from her, "anyway, duty calls, catch ya later" and she saluted him before leaving him on the porch high and dry and Stiles couldn't help but smirk.

One point to him.

"Jesus that was tiring" she greeted, leaning back against the door and blowing out a long breath, "give me a screaming baby again over that again"

"So uh… not again huh? Dating I mean, with him?"

"Definitely not" she smiled before a big grin lit up her face as her eyes fell to Mia, "hey babygirl, you good for Stiles?"

"Surprisingly, yes" he laughed, passing her over to Kayla and smiling at the care and love she had shining in her eyes and that just made him like her eve more, "no tantrums, no screaming fits and she even chugged that whole bottle of breast milk you left like ten minutes ago"

She turned her playful curious gaze to his, "so she's not hungry then?" and he was sure there was amusement shining in her eyes and he realised he had just put his foot in it, lying about Mia being hungry to break them up. Crap.

"Uh… heh… I uh I forgot" he made up feebly, "about the-the bottle…heh, my bad" he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, a blush lighting up his cheeks, "that wasn't-I didn't-I never… oh crap…"

"Chill Stiles" she laughed, "you can be my date for the evening" she teased, holding Mia on one arm and looping the other through his, "unless you got something better to do, which you probably do" she added, "in that case I won't take offence at all"

"Uh… n-no, nope, nothing better to do" he shook his head, "not that you're a last choice be-because you would definitely be my first – first choice that is"

"That's uh… that's good to know" her smile was small but genuine, "Thanks Stiles"

"Y-Yeah, no problem"

* * *

"Just ask her to the dance Stiles"

"She hates dances though"

"Then ask her on a date"

"Pffft yeah right, me plus talking about dates to someone who I have a mega big crush on – and yes I just admitted I have feelings for her – is not a good combination. People don't see me as the dating guy okay? And she even said to that douchebag that kissed her that I'm just a friend – talk about second hand rejection"

"Stiles… just ask" Scott sounded so fed up of his ramblings, "and I can assure you it most definitely won't be a no"

"… and how do you know that?"

"I just know" Scott smiled, "she thinks you're a great guy plus bonus points for being so hands on with Mia"

"… I don't know…" he trailed off, "I hate rejection – plus Mia's only four and a half months old, I don't want to push"

"Stiles please, for both our sakes, just ask" he smirked, "or I'll do it for you"

He gasped loudly, "you wouldn't"

"I will" he laughed, "just try me"

Damn him. Damn him royally.

* * *

"Kayla… heeeeeeey" he slid up to her at her locker, his heart literally doing somersaults in his chest, "wassup?"

Wassup? Damn he must be nervous.

"Forever hating Mr Harris, you?" she looked tired, like dead tired, a messy pony tail in place and he was pretty sure she was wearing that shirt yesterday.

He winced sympathetically, "rough night?"

"A bit, Mia's running a fever… It was hard listening to her screaming all night"

Yup, he had impeccable timing.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" she smirked, "it's a fever, it's not like you dropped her on her head"

"I'm so clumsy I'm surprised I haven't" he joked back before trying to subtly get rid of the note cards he had in his hand, listing all the ways he planned on asking her out because he knew he would fuck up and forget and make an idiot of himself, "is she alright?"

"She will be" she nodded.

"Phew, that's good" he smiled and just as his fingers grazed his pocket he misjudged it and ended up dropping all the little cards over the floor, his cheeks immediately flaring up red as she dropped down quickly to help pick up the cards, her eyes scanning over his messy hand writing.

"Uh… Stiles?" she asked quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips as he groaned under his breath, mortification filling his veins, "… were you going to ask me out?"

"W-W-Wha-n-no" he quickly rushed out, "w-what would make you t-think that? No" he snatched back the cards, sweat building up on his forehead, "I wasn't-I didn't… we're… oh god-" and he pretty much left whatever dignity he had left right there as he picked himself up and ran.

Well… fuck.

* * *

He somehow avoided her for the next two days, don't ask him how because he had no idea, but every time he saw her he did some crappy ninja style move and ducked out of her peripheral vision.

Mortified didn't even begin to cover what he felt.

Because, let's face it, who the hell takes script cards when they're trying (and failing) to ask someone on a date? A moron, that's who, and he, apparently, was a moron.

Except he got caught out when he heard a chap on his door and, not thinking about, had thrown it open only to immediately blush when he saw Kayla standing on the other side, little Mia dressed in a cute little yellow dress and a sun hat, sucking on a dummy as she clung to Kayla's chest, her mom supporting her easily with one arm.

"Hey stranger" she greeted before he could run away again, "long time no see"

"Uh… heh, y-yeah, sorry about that, been like super busy – in fact like right now I'm in the middle of this thing, like a super important thing and I really should-"

"Stiles" she cut him off with a smile, "it's okay, there's no need to be nervous around me"

"I, uh, I think there is"

"Well you can relax, no hard feelings – plus I think Mia misses you. She's practically seen you every day for the last two months, she probably has separation anxiety"

His eyes flew down to the baby, a small smile tugging at his lips, "she over her fever?"

"Yeah, thank god, back to roses and candycanes now"

"Uh… do you wanna, you know, come in?" He hesitantly side stepped, still blushing.

"Sure"

And she entered, Mia still clinging onto her and Stiles just let his eyes drop again to Mia, her thin hair sticking out the sides of the matching yellow sun hat and yes, okay, she looked frigging adorable.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kayla asked, "you have that sappy look in your eyes again"

He snorted but couldn't resist, nodding gently as Kayla passed him a sleepy looking Mia and he took her carefully, watching as her eyes slid shut so decided to just nestle her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep, looking content.

Okay so him and the little rascal had bonded, sue him.

He glanced up, Kayla watching him with a small smile, "you're uh… you're really good with her Stiles"

"…T-Thanks"

"I mean it" she nodded, "and I'm not just saying that. You're an all around great guy"

He flushed a little, getting a little hot under the collar, "that's what friends are right?"

She frowned a little, gazing at him closely, "Stiles… do you like me?"

"Uh… heh yes, yeah of course" he coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I think that's the basis to any friendship"

"I didn't mean that and you know that" she smirked a little, taking a step closer, "I mean do you have feelings for me?" and he gulped loudly at that straightforward statement, "romantic and sexual feelings, just to be clear?"

Oh god… her bluntness really was something else.

"Um… m-maybe…"

Her head tilted to the side curiously, a small smile playing on her lips, "tell me" she requested gently, "I want to know"

"Why, so you can laugh at me?" he asked defensively, "I know you just see me as a friend, I heard you tell that class A douchebag and I honestly should have expected that – guys like me don't get girls like you, it just doesn't happen, so please just save me the embarrassment"

"Fine" and he jolted a little at her abrupt tone, "I'll go first then, shall I?"

"First for what?"

"Detailing every single reason why I like you too… romantically and sexually" she added with a smirk and if he wasn't holding Mia he would've collapsed where he stood, "you're funny, you're smart, you make me laugh, you're not half bad to look at, you're great with Mia and I'm not going to lie, when that midwife mistook you for her dad for a second I wished you were – I wished you were her real dad because she deserves to have a dad like you, so caring, so protective and fun and I just really enjoy spending time with you. We both do" she shrugged, eyes flitting down to Mia again, "but I never said anything because I didn't want to be selfish. To hold you down and be stuck with me, a girl who got pregnant at fifteen, because I think you deserve better. So there, I said it" she shrugged again, "and I'm not going to take it back"

"Y-You, wait…" he tripped over his words, "you like me? As in… _likey-likey_ me? For real?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "even if you are a total spaz"

He chuckled, a small smile tugging at his lips, "so like… you think about me? And stuff?"

"Yeah, even when I'm masturbating" and his eyes flew wide open at that, a blush tinging his cheeks, "Oh don't ask so surprised, girls do it too" she laughed, "which means, yes, I think you're attractive. Really attractive actually. But I get it, I understand, it's too much responsibility – me, a baby, this crazy messed up supernatural shit, I get it. So if you want we can just stay friends. Whatever you want"

His head was spinning, his heart fluttering like a little hummingbird.

Yeah, it was a lot of responsibility, it was, but she was worth it. His eyes trailed down to Mia, so happy and content in his arms – they _both_ were.

"What… what if I want to be more than friends?" he asked hesitantly, "as in adding a pronoun in front of that word"

A hesitant grin tugged at her lips, "like the words boy and girl for example?"

He nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from her bright stare, however allowed his gaze to travel down to her lips, yearning to touch them, feel them, taste them…

"I think I would very much love to be your girlfriend" she nodded, taking another step closer to their arms brushed, little Mia wedged between the two, "and I know Mia definitely approves of you, she loves you" she teased, "I think you have your very own number one fan"

He chuckled, realising how close she was to him, so close he could taste the faint leftover coffee on her warm breath, his stomach twisting with nerves.

"That's… that's awesome"

A laugh broke free from her throat, her eyes flashing with amusement, "Yes, but this is awesomer" and with that she leaned up, gently capturing his surprised lips in a soft kiss, slowly working hers over his, taking it slow, both indulging in the effects.

"Oh… damn…" he murmured under his breath as she pulled back, his eyes still half shut, "… wow…"

"Well-" she pecked his lips once more before, "they'll be a lot more where that came from _boyfriend"_

* * *

"Ta-da"

"Oh my god" Kayla grinned, peering in the back of the jeep, "you bought your own car seat for her"

"Yeah, it's a pain having to keep swapping the damn thing from your car to mine and back to yours so I figured why not" he shrugged, "she loves my jeep anyway, it's about the only thing that'll get her to sleep when she's in one of her moods"

"This… you're… wow" it wasn't often Kayla was ever speechless so he guessed he must've done something right, "that's so thoughtful" she murmured, "thank you"

"It's no bother" he dismissed, flushing a little.

"It means a lot to me" she nodded, gazing up at him, "you're a really great guy Stiles and I-" she paused, choosing her words carefully, "-I really like that about you"

Yeha, because it was too early to say 'I love you right?' well, fair enough, he had known her for three and a half months now, best to just wait.

"Well I really like how happy that just made you" because when she was happy, he was too, and it was the simple things that did the trick. Small inconspicuous seemingly meaningless gestures that lit up her face.

"I'm really happy" she confirmed, "unbelievably actually"

"Then I'm even awesomer than I thought" he joked, bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips, "why don't you get the little rascal and we can take her for a spin?"

And of course she said yes. A hundred million times a _yes_.

* * *

"Mia, quit it. Oh you little terror, stop squirming. No I know you know what I'm saying – you're too young to rebel, you're six and a half months old for christ's sake, don't make me ground you"

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as he entered her bedroom, "is she having another tantrum?"

"She bloody well is" Kayla huffed, blowing out an exhausted breath as she paused in trying to put on Mia's PJ's, "she's twenty-seven weeks going on thirteen"

"Here, allow me" he smirked, gently kissing Kayla's forehead as she sidestepped, looking totally exhausted, "I'll see if I can do it"

"Well you will, she adores you" she exclaimed, falling back on the bed next to Mia and throwing an arm over her eyes, "I'm sorry Stiles but I don't think I can go out tonight, I'm knackered and feel kinda crap, can we reschedule?"

"Of course" he immediately nodded, gently tickling Mia so she let out a delighted squirm and screeched out a laugh, "hey, maybe you should just rest, I can look after the little one when you nap"

She peaked out one eye, "you sure? I don't want to take-"

"-Advantage of me, I know" he finished her sentence for her, "and you're not, I offered, I love the little terror, yes I do" he cooed, tickling Mia again as he tugged on her fluffy little bottoms, "plus we're kind of in this together Kaylz – I might not be her real dad but it doesn't mean I shouldn't treat her like she's mine"

"… Jesus Stiles, stop being so perfect" her lips quirked, "I'm having a hard time keeping score with you"

"Oh, competitive are we?"

"Highly" she joked back but he now noticed how dark the circles under her eyes were, her face a little paler than normal.

"Seriously babe-" he urged gently, "-get some sleep. I'll take her out for ice cream and let her taste the peanut butter and chocolate kind and if she doesn't like it then that's where all hell breaks loose"

"Thanks" she whispered as he gently held up Mia to his chest, her chubby little hands fisting the collar of his shirt as he pulled the covers up around her, "I guess the twelve hours of sleep in the last week is finally catching up with me"

And he honestly didn't know how she did it – Mia, school, homework, supernatural… it was never-ending yet she did it without complaint and he honestly loved that about her. So if he could take off a little of the pressure then he would, without a doubt.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered to her already closed lids, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling back to look at Mia, "and you do know I was lying about the ice cream right? Me and you are taking a trip to the sofa for some quality Mets time – and yeah, I know, mommy's a die-hard Yankees fan but they suck so we're gonna get you into the Mets okay? Alright" he nodded affirmatively, "let's go"

* * *

"What's this?"

"We have officially been dating four months, four months longer than I thought anyone would put up with me and that definitely deserves chocolate" he handed her the large box of assorted milk chocolates, "happy anniversary"

"You sap" she chuckled back, pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt, her back pressed firmly against her car outside school, "but thank you, chocolate is definitely the way to my heart"

"Did Mia get to daycare okay?"

"Sure did" she smiled, "and don't think I didn't see the mets babygrow you stuck on her"

"I'm just teaching her good taste" He joked back and she smirked.

"Okay I'll give you that, you clearly do have good taste if you chose me" she smirked, teasing him and he just hummed out a response as she tugged him down into a sweet kiss, putting the chocolates through the drivers open window to free up her hands before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and dominating the kiss.

"PDA much?" Stiles heard a voice call out and glanced up, seeing Lydia walk up to them, "careful Kay, isn't one baby enough?"

"Ha-ha" she joked but playfully but Stiles just blushed, awkwardly pulling away. Okay so they hadn't had sex yet – well, they'd done other hot stuff just not actually sealing the deal. But that was cool. They just had to let things progress naturally, hell they hadn't even said 'I love you' yet even though he had been dying to say it since the moment he met her.

Okay well not 'moment' that was just weird. Let's just say a long time.

"Just make sure he sticks something on the end of it" Lydia advised, flipping her hair over one shoulder as she continued to walk past, "wrap the package up, even add a bow and tag if need be but make sure it stays wrapped"

"Dually noted" Kayla chuckled, her amused expressed flickering back to his high embarrassed stare, "Aw babe, no need to be shy" she said softly, "we are going to have sex you know"

He flushed even more at that, his mouth going dry, "y-yeah, I know"

"Plus I've already sucked on your co-" the rest of her sentence got muffled by his hand as a couple of students walked past, sending them confused stares.

"A little bit of subtly would be nice"

She mumbled something against his hand until he pulled away, a smirk tugging at her lips, "I'll try but no promises" she winked, "but, I mean, we did _that_ so sex is the natural progression"

"Yeah I just… I don't want to hurt you" he mumbled and she frowned in realisation.

"Is that why you've been holding back?"

"Well I know it's your first time after Mia and that birth was pretty traumatic and stuff so, obviously, having sex again is going to be painful and uncomfortable"

"But I've also recovered" she nodded reassuringly, "literally, all healed, hardly even a scar from the surgery" she whispered, "you don't have to worry about hurting me"

"Yeah but what if I do?"

"Then we'll go slow" she advised, "Stiles I want to have sex with you but I don't want you not enjoying yourself because you're scared you might hurt me"

"I can't help it, I worry about these things" he mumbled, "I worry because I-" he cut himself off abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Because you…?" she asked carefully, "what?"

"Because I sort of… may… kind of… quite possibly… uh…" he trailed off, awkwardly raising a hand and scratching the back of his neck, "… like… be in love with you…" he mumbled quietly, screwing his eyes shut in case her reaction was not a good one, "and I know, sappy, but I can't help it, I'm totally in love with you, there, I said it. You can punch me if you want"

"… Why would I punch you?" she sounded shocked but gentle as he opened his eyes, peering down at her.

"… In case you… want to?"

"Stiles…" she paused and he took that as a bad sign, immediately thinking the worst, "… I… I was going to ask if… if… well, what you wanted Mia to call you?" and he met her steady gaze, "she's starting to talk now and then she'll be asking questions and… and I didn't know if you wanted to go by Stiles… or uncle… or daddy…" and his eyes widened at that, "and the reason I was gonna ask is because… because you're in our lives now and I love you for that" she whispered, "I love _you_. And I think it's your choice what you want to be known as"

"You… you really…?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" she nodded, "A lot"

Oh wow…

He felt himself falling into that bright green stare again, losing himself in the vibrancy.

"Well… uh… why don't we go for something different?" he asked, tugging her against his chest, "how about something like… I don't know… dude or something?"

"Dude?" she laughed, "you want my baby daughter to refer to you as dude?"

"You named her Mia Skywalker Hale, dude pales in comparison to that" he chuckled, "and I don't know, it would be nice to hear her say daddy I guess but in case Aiden comes back in the picture I don't want to complicate things" he smiled gently, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

"Well then…" she breathed, "dude it is"

He smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I love you Kaylz and I love your daughter too"

She smiled faintly, warm breath fanning across his face, "and we love you too – now get down here and kiss me you sap" and he just laughed before capturing her lips again in a heated kiss, both completely dismissing the school bell ringing.

 **A/N) OMG that ended up way longer than I was gonna write, like for real I was gonna wrote like 3000 and I tripled that whoops haha BUT OMG I do hope you liked this little AU it was so fun so please please review you awesome peeps and I shall see you all see, love ya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unwanted visitor

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form – sorry it took me so long to write another chapter of this, I was so focused on finishing deadly intentions and getting the sequel up and running that all other projects fell to the side-lines kinda – but hope y'all like this next instalment and a massive thankful shoutout to**

" _Dad!"_

"Don't 'dad' me Stiles, I'm being perfectly reasonable" his dad said calmly as he flushed red, "All I'm asking is you make sure you wear a condom – that girl already has one baby, don't you go and make her life harder than it already is by making another one"

He face-palmed himself, letting out a pitiful groan, "we weren't… we haven't _actually_ … we haven't done… _oh god…"_

"But you're planning to, yes?"

"Wha-how did you… _what?"_ he squeaked out, "it's not exactly something I've broadcasted"

"The walls are thin Stiles" his dad sighed as he flushed even redder at the implications, "and I may be getting on a bit but I'm not deaf yet"

 _Oh god…_

His hand flew to his mouth, his expression twisting into one of mortification as he remembered last night; Kayla's very detailed explanation about how best to get her off, his muffled groans as she teased him with a hand job and his rather intimate questions about how to actually, well… y'know…

"You uh… you heard all that huh?" he asked, gulping nervously.

"Thin walls" he repeated, "so please Stiles for the love of god when you two _do_ have sex, cover up alright? Promise me?"

He went to open his mouth but pure and utter embarrassment made no words come out, his face burning with heat and his dad just sighed impatiently, frustration evident on his features but before he could lapse into a long explanation about what he would do to him if he didn't wear one, the front door opened and Kayla's bright "hello" distracted them both as she walked in with Mia on her hip, swinging her car keys around her finger.

"Hey Kiddo" his dad greeted, sending Stiles one last annoyed glare before smiling at his girlfriend, "how you both doing?"

"Not too bad" she replied, kissing the side of Mia's head, "she just woke up so she's a bit grouchy"

"I know how that feels" his dad laughed, walking over to them, "Stiles is still like that sixteen years later"

She chuckled, "that depends on how he gets woken up"

If possible, he flushed even more, dark smudges painting his pale cheeks as he picked up on the subtle innuendo but his dad never, reaching out to ruffle Mia's thick curly hair.

"So what are your plans for today?"

 _Oh god, please don't say anything, Kayla please don't say anything, oh god please don't-_

"Grab some dinner and then Derek said he would look after Mia for the night seeming how my mom's outta town, gives me and Stiles a bit of alone time without a screaming baby so that's a plus"

Okay, to be fair that was _tame_ to what she could've said but still way too much information because, c'mon, alone time? That basically _screamed_ sex.

"Oh" his dad mumbled, sending him that knowing stare again before facing Kayla, "well, I'm just going to say this to you because you seem like a level headed reasonable adult, unlike my son" and he choked on a breath, quickly shaking his head but his dad paid no heed, "if you two do have sex can there please be the involvement of a condom?"

He squeaked loudly, eyes widening as Kayla glanced over at him with a smile of amusement, "oh for sure, don't worry about that sheriff, already stocked up" she nodded affirmatively, "I offered to buy them because I know his size better than anyone"

"Oh dear lord and jesus…"

"That's… good to know… I guess" his dad mumbled, looking a little uncomfortable but happy that his fears were put to rest, "so I'm not to expect you back tonight then?"

He momentarily closed his eyes in horror as his dad rounded on him, willing away the horror and embarrassment that was welling up inside him because, holy crap, he _so_ did not want the fact his dad knew what they were planning to do to impact on his, uh… _performance_.

"Um… uh… I… heh uh… n-no" he whispered, "I'll be, uh… at Kayla's… for the night… all night-" he really wasn't making this any better for himself, was he? "-and right about now is when I want to crawl in a hole and die so we should get going" he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, stumbling towards Kayla, "I booked the table for seven"

"It's only half past four Stiles" she pointed out with a laugh, tickling Mia's cheek so she burst into delighted giggles, burying her face in Kayla's shoulder and reaching out with her chubby little grabby hands to tangle them in her mom's thick mass of hair.

"Traffic can be a bitch though" he rushed out, placing a hand on her back and trying to hurriedly guide her from the room, "catch ya later dad"

"Bye kids"

"Bye Sheriff, I would've hugged you but your son is kidnapping me-Stiles, chill, it's just se-"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la" he near enough shouted, sending his dad an awkward smile as he slammed the door shut and fell back against it, blowing out a long breath, fanning himself with his hand to try and cool down the sweat that had seized his body.

"You're something else, you know that?" Kayla laughed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, "your dad is fine with it"

"Yeah but _still"_ he exclaimed, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly, "it's my dad – the guy who used to bathe me and change my diapers, I don't want him knowing when we're… well…"

"Getting hot and heavy?" she chuckled, adjusting Mia on her hip as she started squirming, "you're still on for tonight, right?"

"Wha-of-of course" he stuttered, "so on for it"

"Good" she laughed and he just sent her a wink before dropping his stare to Mia and pulled a funny face as she peered up at him happily, causing her to let out another string of giggles.

"And who's a pretty girl today?" he cooed, reaching out for her and lifting her up into the air, "did mommy dress you in this?"

"Ha – yeah right" she laughed, "that was all Lydia"

Because the bright pink little tutu all in one and matching pink ribbons were actually adorable but _so_ not Kayla at all.

"Thought as much" he laughed, playfully throwing Mia into the air and catching her again, "so you going to be good for uncle Derek so mommy and Stiles can have some alone time hm?" he asked, "because I thought we were bros – bros do this for one another"

"She better" Kayla warned as he smirked, breaking out into a wide smile as Mia reached forward with her hands, cupping his cheeks and placing a very wet kiss against his nose.

He playfully screwed his face up as she continued to giggle, wrapping her small arms around his neck and he met Kayla's amused stare, her eyes brimming with so much love and affection he faltered.

"Uh… everything okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "I just… I really love this. You. Us" she grinned, "that's all"

* * *

She felt his hands slowly glide down her stomach, hooking into the lace of her underwear but before he could tug them off the loud shrill ring of her cell phone made them both jump, Stiles flailing off her like he thought he got shot.

"Relax" she laughed, patting his chest as he gazed around wide eyed as she glanced at her phone, "it's just Derek – Yeah?"

"She won't stop _crying"_ was what she was greeted with through the phone, Mia's loud wails near deafening her as she tugged the phone away from her ear, "for three hours Kay – _three hours_ – even Isaac can't get her to shut up"

She pushed herself up against the head board, underwear set still in place, "she's probably just hungry"

"Do you not think I _tried_ that?" he exclaimed, "that was the first thing I did!"

"Then burp her"

"Done"

"Change her"

"Done"

"Rock her to sleep"

"I've tried" he rushed out, "Kay, look, I'm sorry but you have to come and get her, I think she just misses her mommy"

If Derek didn't just cockblock her right there then she might've laughed at the word 'mommy' leaving his lips.

"What?" she asked, totally shocked, "no, I can't"

"Why not?"

'Because my boyfriend was just about to give me the best seeing to I've probably ever had – why can't you understand that?' almost left her lips but she held it back, sighing loudly.

"Because I can't, look she's probably just being fussy, happens all the time, I wouldn't worry about it"

"Kay…" Derek said slowly, that parental disapproving tone in place as he spoke over Mia's cries, "being a mom comes first and your daughter needs you right now, that should be the most important thing not whatever else is going on"

She got that, she did, but sometimes she needed a break and _this_ was one of those times.

"… Yeah… Yeah I know" she mumbled shamefully, "I'll be around in ten"

"Mia playing up huh?" Stiles asked her as she ended the call, "our luck sucks pretty bad right now"

"Yeah, it does" she murmured glumly, raking her hands through her tangled hair, tears pressing themselves forward, "I just… I just wanted _one_ night where I didn't have to be a mom and be _just_ a girlfriend"

"Hey… it doesn't matter" Stiles soothed, sensing her sadness as he pushed himself forward to tilt her chin up, "Mia needs you and I totally get that"

"I know but this was _our_ night" she whispered, "where we could just be normal"

"There'll be other nights" he insisted, trying to cheer her up.

"I uh… I better go pick her up" she broke away from his hold, tugging on her jeans and throwing on an old hoody, "you can go if you want"

"Nah, it's alright, I'll stay" he explained, "my dad's not expecting me back anyway"

"A screaming ten month old is kind of a mood killer Stiles"

"Babe, I said it was chill" he reassured, "I'm not going to leave you to deal with it – package deal remember?"

"Yeah" she smiled faintly, "package deal"

* * *

"So you finally had sex then? Wasn't that supposed happen like three weeks ago?" Lydia asked, "how was it?"

"It was… okay"

"Okay? _Just_ okay?" she demanded, "girl, come on, I need details"

"Fine it was terrible" she sighed, "I'm talking the worst of the worst"

"How?" Lydia pouted, "he not good in the sack or something?"

"That's the thing, _he is"_ she insisted, "he's great at getting me off but everything just went wrong"

"What went wrong?"

"For starters, it hurt… like a lot" she winced just remembering it, "I thought that it wouldn't because it's been nearly eleven months since I gave birth but he's big and I literally spent the first five minutes asking him to stay still because it felt like a chainsaw in my vagina"

Lydia chuckled, biting her lip to stop from full out laughing.

"And then he flipped us over thinking it would be easier if I was on top but he ended up banging his head off the headboard and nearly knocking himself out, followed promptly by banging his head off mine"

"That does sound like a disaster"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet" she explained, "so all's good, he finally gets his eyes to stop going cross-eyed and just then his dad decides to walk in – bear in mind I'm still on top trying to ride him – and he goes limp, just like that" she demonstrated by letting her hand flop in front of her, Lydia's eyes brimming with tears of amusement, "and it took like an hour to calm him down and get him back in the mood except he didn't want to continue it in his bedroom because he was so embarrassed, which was fine, I didn't care, so you wanna know where we ended up?"

"Where?"

"His old playhouse in his backyard"

"Oh my god"

"It's a very small place Lyds, I'm talking like designed for five year olds, and we got stuck, totally naked in the freezing cold at like midnight and by this point I was so fed up I just told him to keep going and he came early" she finished up with, "so yeah… it went _great"_

"So he never got to showcase his talents then?"

"Nope" Kayla shook her head, "and he was so embarrassed about the whole 'coming early' thing he didn't want to try again so not only was I sexually dissatisfied but now am also extremely horny"

"This is why I'm never having kids for at least twelve years" Lydia smirked, "totally messes up sex lives"

"And I'm a prime example of that"

"Not for long" and she frowned at Lydia's playful tone, "after school I'll take Mia, your mom's out of town again right?"

"Yeah"

"Perfect" her friend grinned, "I'll have her until ten and you can go sex up your boyfriend, how does that sound?"

"Like I'm definitely gonna get some" she exclaimed, "oh my god, you sure?"

"Yes" Lydia laughed, "I'm an advocate for women experiencing sexual pleasure"

"And this, Lyds, is why you are my best friend"

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" she whispered, collapsing back against the sweaty bedsheets, "… oh… _god…"_

"Uh… was that better?" Stiles asked worriedly, twisting his head to glance at her, "I mean… you got off right?"

"Yeah… most definitely got off" she whispered breathlessly, gulping back some air, "that was the best orgasm I've ever heard"

"What? You for real?"

"… Yeah…" she murmured, raising a hand to swipe it through her sweaty hair, "fuck… we need to do that again. Like now"

"Uh… wow, okay" he murmured as she straddled his lap, kissing her way down his chest, "like right now?"

"Like right now" she confirmed, swiping her tongue over his damp chest.

"Uh… heh, that's chill, I just need a few minutes to, uh... you know…"

She laughed, popping her head up to smile at him, "yeah I know how the male anatomy works baby"

He smiled, cupping her cheeks and bringing her into a sweet kiss, "so you weren't just lying to spare my feelings? I mean, I was really _that_ good?"

She nuzzled their noses together, lips brushing across his own, "you were really _that_ good" she confirmed with a playful smile, "I love you"

He gave her a lopsided grin, free hand trailing down her back and tracing each bump in her spine, "Love you too"

* * *

"Dada"

He froze, his expression morphing into one of pure and utter shock as he gazed across at Mia who he was holding, Scott next to him letting out a surprised sound.

"Did she just… did she just call you dada?"

"Oh crap" he whispered, shaking his head frantically at the baby as he cuddled her into his chest, "no, you _can't_ say that, I thought we agreed on dude?"

"Dada, dada, dada" Mia giggled loudly, "dada"

"No, no I'm not your dad" he rushed out, "your dad is a prick and I am not… most of the time" he amended, "I'm your stepdaddy okay _? Stepdaddy"_

"Dada" she mumbled, those big green eyes of hers peering up at him widely, "dada"

"I'm so screwed" he whispered, whipping his head to the side to share a shocked glance with Scott, "if Aiden comes back he's going to rip me apart"

Scott just shrugged, "you've been more of a dad to her than he has, who cares what he thinks"

"I know but _still_ …" he gazed down at Mia settled contently in his arms, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, "I'm not her dad – not really"

"You love her like she is, don't you?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Then that's all that matters – blood doesn't" Scott mumbled, "you're the only dad she's ever known"

"Okay, _maybe_ -" he agreed, "-but as much as I wish she was my daughter – blood and all – she's not and… and if Kayla and I are together for a long time I don't want her growing up calling me that and thinking I'm her real dad and then for her to find out… I'm not" he explained, "does that make sense?"

"Yeah" Scott nodded, "but it seems she's fixated on that word now"

"Hey guys" Kayla greeted, sliding up to them and sending them an award winning smile, "and how's my babygirl doing?" she cooed, gently taking her from Stiles' grasp and hugging her to her chest, "did you miss your mommy?"

"Momma" Claudia sloppily replied with, letting out a screech and kissing her cheeks, "Momma, mama… dada"

He froze as Kayla's wide eyes met his, "Uh… I never taught her that"

"Nor did I" he explained feebly, "she just kinda came out with it earlier"

"Oh… _Oh"_ she whispered, gazing down at her daughter, "she must've heard the other kids say that at daycare"

"Yeah – must've" he agreed, a nervous sweat building on the back of his neck.

"We'll just get her to say something else" Kayla reassured, "it's fine, she's young, she can be retrained. Especially if it bothers you that much"

"What? No, no, no" he rushed out, scared she took his expression as one of reluctance, "it's not that, I just uh… I kind of liked hearing it" he admitted, "it felt nice"

"Okay so…" she trailed off, screwing her face up in confusion, "do you want her to call you daddy?"

"Yes and no"

"What?"

"I want to be her dad Kaylz, I do" he nodded, "God, I love that little girl _so_ much but as much as I want to be her real dad, I'm not" he explained as Scott just ducked his head, awkwardly trying to sidestep away, "Aiden is"

"Aiden doesn't care" she whispered, "he doesn't care about Mia"

"One day he might" he nodded, "and even though at times I don't bother correcting people when they assume I'm her dad, I can't take away that role from him"

"What role?" she scoffed, twisting Mia around so she was on her hip, bobbing her gently, "His role was over in seconds and then he left me, left _us"_ she exclaimed, "Mia may be his biologically but you've been there in every way that matters. If you want to be her dad, then you can be"

"I do want to be" he rushed out, "but…"

He couldn't explain himself, the words getting lost.

"No, it's okay" she whispered, "I get where you're coming from. I do" she nodded, "but I never told you half of the stuff he did… or said… how he basically demanded I get an abortion, even drove me to the front door because he wasn't ready to be a dad, that he didn't want a kid, least of all with me. He was so angry Stiles… he hated our baby before she was even born. Mia's dad _hates_ her…" she added sadly, dropping her stare to her baby, "and… and all I wanted was for her to be loved… and wanted…"

"And she is" Stiles nodded, stepping forward and tilting her chin up, "but she doesn't need to call me dad to know that we both care about her, that's all" he tried to explain himself, "I still love her like she's my own"

She smiled watery, "I know you do. I see the way you are with her… like a natural"

"She's a special kid" Stiles nodded, "so maybe we can reteach her how to say my name or something?"

"Stiles is too hard for an eleven month old"

"How about Sti?"

She started laughing, "you mean like an S.T.I?"

"Uh… Good point" he blushed, "we'll spell it with a 'y' instead"

They both glanced down at Mia, her large green doe eyes gleaming up at them, at her 'parents'.

"So baby… can you say Sty?" she asked, "just like this, S-t-y" she pronounced slowly, "say it with mommy okay? Sty… Sty…"

If it was possible for an eleven month old to look unamused and a little offended then Mia pulled it off perfectly, frowning a little before she peered up at Stiles with nothing short but love and affection burning in her childlike gaze.

"S… S…t…St…. Sty…"

"That's it" Stiles exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he brushed down to kiss her forehead, "Sty, exactly. You'll be saying Stiles in no time at all"

Kayla beamed at him, slipping her hand into his.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he wondered, cocking a brow.

"For showing me that blood means jack-shit" she smirked, "that someone can still love like a dad through choice and not because they have to… you're a pretty great guy Stilinski"

He just gave her a lopsided smile, sticking his tongue out at Mia before sweeping Kayla into a kiss, Mia giggling loudly at the motion.

After all, families don't end with blood.

* * *

"Kayla? Kayla, hey Kaylz… what's the matter?"

She tightened her grip around Mia, her stare still focused off into the distance.

"Kayla… baby, what is it?"

"Take Mia" she rushed out, thrusting her daughter into Stiles' arms and rounding on him, "take Mia and go inside okay?"

He gulped, stare drifting over her panicked features, "what's happening?"

She sucked back a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder at the familiar face before peering up at Stiles again, anxiety and fear coursing through her veins.

"it's… it's Aiden" she whispered and his eyes widened at her statement, "he's here so please, _please_ just take her inside alright?"

She watched as his grip tightened around Mia, holding her little body closer to his chest and hushing her fussy moans as she tugged at the little blue dungarees in place, her little booted feet kicking out in frustration.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, "but just take her inside and lock the door. I don't want her seeing him, especially if he's mad"

He still looked doubtful, staring at her in worry.

"I'll be fine just… look after her alright?" gently giving him a nudge towards his house, "Stiles, please…"

"Okay" he whispered, adjusting his grip around Mia, "but if I see him do anything I swear to god-"

"It'll be fine" she reassured, not really believing her words, gently nodding at him as he slipped back inside the house and plucked up every ounce of courage she had and crossed the street, zig-zagging past several cars and spotted Aiden just a few feet in front of her, leaning against someone's front lawn fence.

"Aiden" she said in a hard voice, "what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "can't I drop in past and visit my daughter?"

"Daughter?" she scoffed loudly, folding her arms angrily, "You waved that right when you tried to force me into an abortion"

"People change Kayla"

"Go to hell" she seethed, "you don't care about her… you never did"

"I do" he insisted darkly, stepping towards her, "how old is she now? A year?"

"A year and two months" she corrected, rolling her eyes, "god, I bet you don't even know when her birthday is"

"I'm here to change all that" he insisted, "and there isn't anything you can do to stop me" his eyes briefly flashing red.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" she demanded, "because you are going _nowhere_ near her… not like this" she shook her head adamantly, "not if you're dangerous"

"I'm her _dad_ Kayla"

"Yeah, when it suits you" she shouted, "a year too late"

He stepped forward again, eyes boring holes through her own, "you can't stop me from seeing her"

"I damn well can" she nodded, curling her fists, "she's doing fine without you"

"Because you've got boy toy playing daddy right?" he scoffed, nodding to Stiles' house, "because _I swear to god_ Kayla if he is raising her as his then I'll-"

"What? Do _what_ Aiden?" she screamed, "thank him for being there for her when _you should've been?_ Because that's what he's done"

"I'm her dad" he shouted back, full of anger, "she is _my_ child, not his"

"You don't care for her, you're just being possessive" she muttered, sending him a filthy look.

"Does she call him daddy huh?" he demanded, "Kayla, you better damn well answer me!"

"No, no she _doesn't"_ she exploded, going red in the cheeks, "are you _happy_ now?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I want to see her"

"Well you're not. Not now" she shook her head, "not in this state"

His eyes flashed red again, reaching out to grab her upper arm in a tight vice like grip and jolt her forward, "don't make me ask again Kayla"

She winced, gazing down at his clawed hand that was forcefully grabbing at her arm, no doubt going to make it turn black and blue in the coming days and just shook her head in disappointment – still the same angry Aiden, lashing out when he didn't get what he wanted.

"This is why I'm not letting you see her" her voice shaking with anger as he slowly let her go, "so go away and come back when you're calmer and my answer might just be maybe"

"So help me god…" his voice was trembling, "… if your answer is anything short of a yes then I'll take her and you'll _never_ see her again"

"Don't you threaten me" she scowled, her stare so full of hate and despise he actually looked semi shocked, "she is my daughter Aiden and you _will not_ take her away from me, are we clear?" stepping up to him and narrowing her eyes, "I will kill anyone who _dares_ threaten _my baby"_

He gulped, sensing her seriousness – after all, you never mess with a mama bear protecting her cub.

"I just want to see her"

"And you _can_ … when you stop using her as a power play and prove to me you won't in any way harm her" she settled on, "because the Aiden I knew, the one that wanted me to have an abortion, is not capable of being a dad and is definitely not safe to be around. Prove to me you've changed and actually want to be a part of her life and then we'll talk"

He sighed loudly, gaze gliding her to the house, "that seems… reasonable"

"It's more than reasonable"

He dipped his head, meeting her stare head on, "you seem like a good mom Kay"

"I've had to be" she murmured, "and she's turned out pretty great so…"

"I'll be back" he nodded, "because our little girl deserves her daddy and I'm ready to fight for her. I'll prove everyone wrong"

She would have to see it to believe it.

 **A/N) YAY I finally got around to writing more ha, there will be several chapters in this BTW so yay again ha, hope you all liked this next chapter and pretty please with a cherry on top leave your thoughts below, they help so much haha love you all and see you all next time x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Three parents

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any way, shape or form (cries for eternity) anyway, FINALLY, another chapter haha thanks for your support, it means the world and I hope you like this next installation for this au xxx**

To say Aiden being back caused some problems would be a mega understatement. For the past year it had just been Stiles, Kayla and Mia. They would eat breakfast together, go for walks in the park, take long drives to hush her cries. Stiles was there when Mia first started talking, he taught her how to walk, would play with her for hours on end just to give Kayla a break. Over the last year he was, essentially, her dad. He loved her like his own and then suddenly someone intruded in their happy little bubble and Stiles wasn't pleased.

He felt like he was getting pushed out. Aiden didn't like him and he didn't like Aiden. They _loathed_ each other so when Aiden wanted to see Mia, Kayla would have to leave Stiles and take Mia to him. Sometimes she wasn't long, other times it would be hours and Stiles was left stewing in his own bitter filled rage until one day a few weeks down the line, he exploded.

 _They_ were the family. Mom, dad and daughter. He was now just an outsider.

"Really?" He snapped, rolling his eyes as he watched Kayla grab her jacket from the end of his bed, "going to see Aiden _again?"_

She seemed startled with his tone of voice, keeping a firm grip on Mia's reins as she tottered about by her feet.

"Yes... Why, is that a problem?"

He scoffed under his breath, jaw clenched tightly, "no, of course not. Go ahead"

She frowned, sighing tiredly, looking completely exhausted, "Stiles can we please not argue about this?"

He pushed himself up off the bed, trying to keep his voice level as to not scare Mia who was peering between them curiously, "we're not arguing. We've already established you're going to see your abusive ex boyfriend because, apparently, when he tells you to jump, you say how high"

Her eyes were suddenly engulfed in fire, in fact he was sure she would start shouting and balling if she wasn't holding onto Mia's reins, "he is the father of my daughter. No matter how much I dislike him, I can't stop him from seeing her. He has rights"

"He should have _no_ rights" he snapped, "after everything he did to you, abandoning you both and as soon as he fakes a smiles and pretends to care, you go running to him. He doesn't deserve for you to make things easy for him"

"I will _not_ be one of those parents that stops the other parent seeing their child as a power play" she hissed violently, "and I will not have Mia being stuck in the middle. It'll only hurt her in the end"

"He's a prick"

"Yeah, maybe" Kayla agreed, "that seems to be my type" her glare accusatory as she stared him out.

"Don't be passive aggressive with me" he raged, "I'm the only one talking sense here. Everything was fine until he showed up. Are you forgetting everything you told me about him? How he hit you? Made you have sex with him when you didn't want to? Tried to force you into an abortion?"

"I _know_ all that" she screamed, "it was me he did that to, not you"

"He's not worth your time" Stiles shook his head, "and that little girl-" he pointed down to Mia, "-deserves a better father than that scumbag who tried to kill her before she was even born"

"... He's changed"

"That's a lie and we both know it" Stiles snapped, "people like that don't change"

She fell back a step like she had been pushed, "I did"

He must've hit a sore spot, only realising that when she peered over at him with hurt burning through her irises.

"You did" he agreed, "but he can't"

"He deserves a chance" she said calmly, "and he really is trying with Mia and she... She likes him. I'm not gonna tear that away from her"

Maybe he was being selfish, but since Aiden returned things between them had been different. He was on edge, she was slowly pulling away from him and, well, Mia had a new daddy. How long until she didn't take him on at all? How long until the little girl looked at Stiles and just saw a stranger, not someone that loved and cherished her and brought her up?

He felt like he was losing his family and he was desperate to get them back.

"No... But you'll take her away from me" he spoke sadly, tears glistening in his eyes and Kayka blanched at him, finally understanding where his jealousy and aggressiveness came from - he was insecure and scared - scrap that, terrified - and he didn't know what to do.

"Stiles..."

"No" he shook his head, "forget it. Just go" his voice lacking any real emotion, "take your daughter and go"

She flinched at his tone, drawing back like she had been burnt and even when Mia tried to wobble towards him, extending her arms like she wanted him to hold her he just turned his head to the side, ignoring them both.

If Aiden being back meant him and Kayla would break up, he would rather get it over and done with as soon as possible before he became even more attached - which was impossible, he saw Mia as his and he was head over heels in love with Kayla, but anything to try and ease the pain, to stop the torment.

And she listened to him. She picked up Mia, grabbed her bag and left and never returned that night. Nor the next. Or the one after that. His room was back to being quiet - too quiet - and empty, no screaming baby waking him up in the middle of the night or Kayla elbowing him in the ribs as she fidgeted.

He watched from afar as Aiden met Kayla every day after school and, although she looked tense and tired, she still didn't pull away from Aiden. She let him handle her daughter, feeling like she was stuck in the middle. Having to choose between the guy she was in love with and the father of her baby - it wasn't fair, none of this was fair, why did she have to choose? Couldn't she have both?

So she managed to lure both Stiles and Aiden to the gymnasium one day after school, deliberately shutting them all in, Mia resting against her hip.

"What the hell?" Stiles raged upon seeing Aiden in front of him, "what is this?"

"An intervention" she shrugged, holding Mia that little bit closer as two pairs of furious eyes fell on her, "I want you both in Mia's life. I want you both in my life and I won't choose between you, it's not fair so sort out your shit, preferably quickly"

Aiden rolled his eyes, "I am not being civil to him"

Stiles glared, "ditto"

She grinded her teeth at their immaturity, "you absolute fucking _children_. This isn't about you and your damaged egos, this is about a little girl who is stuck in the middle of this ridiculous feud. I don't want her seeing this. She deserves to grow up seeing her parents being civil to one another. _All_ of them" she cast a look to Stiles, "you might not be her dad biologically, but you still are her dad. You brought her up and Aiden recognises that, _don't you?"_ sending her ex a pointed look.

"No I don't. Any moron could do that"

"If that was true, you would've been there" she snapped, "and Stiles... Aiden is an ass, I know that, but... But he's Mia's dad... We can't change that... All we can do is make sure Mia knows that she's loved. By all of us"

Stiles crossed his arms in a huff, "still not talking to him"

She sighed in disappointment, tears blurring her vision, "if either of you really loved Mia like you claim to, you would grow up, get past your issues and be a mature fucking adult. If you can't do that, then neither of you are worth our time"

"Whoa... Whoa whoa" Aiden steeped forward, "what does _that_ mean?"

"It means what kind of life is this for Mia? For me? I'll give you a hint, not a good one"

"You can't take her away from me!"

"I don't want to" she screamed back, "I just need both of you... We both do. Stiles I..." She glanced away from Aiden and over to Stiles, trying desperately hard not to cry, "I'm in love with you, so much. I've never felt this way about anyone and... And I'm..." She blinked, tears catching on her eyelashes, "I'm... I'm..."

"If you say you're pregnant so help me god..." Aiden trailed off, shaking his head slowly as Kayla just shot him a fiery glare and Stiles' heart started beating right out of his chest, panic surging through his veins.

"No I'm not pregnant" she snapped, "I'm just... I'm scared to lose you. You've been amazing. To both of us. I can't lose you over this"

He softened immediately, blinking back his own tears, "I love you too"

"Then please... _Please_ -" she begged, "-understand that Aiden needs to be apart of her life. But also understand that you need to be too. You've felt abandoned and left out, I get that, but I'll fix it. We can go back to being a family again but only if you let this anger go... Otherwise..."

She didn't finish her sentence but she didn't need to. He got her implications perfectly clearly.

"Okay" he sighed, still full of rage but willing to try and let it slide if it meant having them both back in his life, "fine... Truce?" He asked Aiden, still unable to fully look him in the eye.

Aiden ground his teeth together, his eyes verging on flashing bright red but with one withering look from Kayla he gave up, not wanting to lose his daughter over this.

"Okay. Whatever - truce" he rolled his eyes, "great, can I go now?"

Kayla breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the tension would still be there but at least it was a start - that was all she wanted.

She nodded, sidestepping and letting him leave but not before he leaned over to brush a faint kiss to Mia's forehead and then took the exit, leaving just her, Stiles and a grumpy fifteen month old.

"I uh... I thought we broke up" Stiles said slowly, "did we? Or are we not now? I'm confused"

She stepped forward, trying for a soft gentle smile, "I don't think we broke up. Just hit a bump in the road. Unless uh... You wanted to break up? In that case I totally got the wrong end of the stick..." A crestfallen and heartbroken look twisting her features.

"No, no, no I didn't want to break up, I want us to be totally unbroken - like fused together for all eternity" she chuckled which, in turn, made him smile, "I'm so sorry Kayla"

"It's okay" she whispered, now only a foot away from him, "if anything it's me that should be apologising. You were scared Mia would be taken away from you, it's a perfectly natural emotion and I should've done more to ease your worries. So hear me when I say that Mia will always be apart of your life, no ifs buts or maybes. You might not be her blood, but you are still her dad in every way that matters. She loves you... That will never change"

He was desperately trying not to cry, glancing down at Mia who was resting contently against her moms shoulder but was peering up at him with so much love and affection he got a little choked up, trying to cover it up by making a funny face at her.

The little girl burst out into giggles, thick curly hair bouncing around her shoulders as she started squirming from Kayla's grip and reaching for him impatiently, chubby little fingers clinging onto his shirt in desperation so he simply scooped her from Kaylas grip, propping her up against his chest.

"I missed you so much squirt" he playfully bopped her nose which made her continue to giggle hysterically, cheeks flushing a lovely light pink, "yes I did, Stiles missed you so much"

"S-Stiles" she pronounced a little sloppily but still distinguishable none the less and he felt his jaw gaping, eyes immediately finding Kayla's.

"Did she just... Did she just manage to say my name?"

Kayla's smile was wide and beaming, her eyes ecstatic as she cupped the back of Mia's wild unnamable hair, "that's mommy's clever little girl. So smart"

Stiles laughed, happiness surging through his body as he felt contented and warm here, just with them both. With his family.

"I love you" he whispered to Mia, holding her close as he kissed the top of her head, stroking her back, "step daddy Stiles loves you right to your bones" she giggled again, completely infatuated with him, "I love your feeties" he cooed, reaching down to tickle her feet which caused her to squirm in delight, "I love your tummy" he teased, playfully poking her rounded belly which caused these delighted laughing snorts leave her lips as Kayla watched on in amusement, "I love these chubby cheeks" reaching up with one hand to pinch them both together, Mia screeching uncontrollably in hysterical laughter.

How could something so simple mean so much to him?

He laughed, the frown that had been on his face for the past week now no where in sight as he hugged Mia tighter, glancing over and Kayla and reaching out to tug her into his side, "I love you... To the moon and back"

She grinned up at him, "right back at you, mr Stilinski"

Then he swept her into a kiss, Mia laughing and clapping her hands as he did so - his own small personal wingman.

 **A/n) y'all deserve some cuteness after his cruel I've been recently haha sorry haven't updated this in ages, just life you know, but I sure hope you still enjoyed none the less and please please pretty please with a chest on top leave your thoughts, they mean so much you have no idea and I shall see u soon you lovely peeps xxx**

 **Also: got a new poll up, if you're reading the recent story (ashes to ashes dust to dust) I would appreciate the participation just so I can plan ahead and know what people want, thank you xxx**


End file.
